Hanabira Hashira
Hanabira Hashira '(花びら 柱, ''Hashira Hanabira lit. Petal Pillar) is a female S-Class Mage who utilizes her own unique magic which she herself created which one of them gave her the moniker 'The Eraser '(消しゴム, Keshigomu) for it being her most used magic. Hanabira does not belong to any particular guild and can be classed as a Independent Mage because of her existence not being very known to the Magic Council. Apearance Hanabira i s a beautiful pale skinned young lady in her mid twennies. Her most notable features are her her long white hair that reaches to her feet and bangs. She wears red ribbons on her hair, one tied in the end of her long hair and another on her head. She has pupiless orange eyes. Hanabira is always seen wearing traditional Japanese clothing with a white top with a red lining and bottom and sandals. Personality At first, Hanabira's personality was evil, twisted and as she describes it "horrifying beyong expectations". Her dark personality was very cunning and manipulative that she had planned very terrible things to do to others. Another known thing about her former personality is that she had a habit of pointing her finger like a gun at her head in a suicidal fashion while she insulted her enemy, mainly after defeating him/her. After she accidentaly erased some of her emotions with her Eraser Magic. Her dark personality vanished and Hanabira became a happy-go-lucky girl that always smiles and laughs at nearly every situation no matter what it is. She also became extremely soft and kind that she wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly literally. She wouldn't even hit a bee that stings her as she would stand the pain and won't dare to lay a finger on the bee, the same goes for any other small bug that stings or bites her. Since accidentaly erasing most of her negative emotions them being anger, hatred, sadness, pain, despair, fear, jealousy and pity Hanabira no longer feels those things not one bit but only the remainning feelings that she has which may still be negative in some way but are still not the emotions that would make her dark personality stay. Hanabira mostly shows the emotions of love, curiousity, kindness and some knowledgable behavior. She shows an innocent personality of her with all of those emotions with her. Hanabira apears to hate violence and tends to avoid or ignore any kind of violent act that is inflicted towards her by simply walking away or running if she is followed, yet because of her kindness she would try to help someone who is being behaved violently by others though she would ignore any words of thanks and walk away not showing alot of interest in the person himself. Hanabira is a big eater despite her delicate and healthy apearance. She is noted for eating the food of an entire resteraunt in a day and ended up working to pay the food bill for 2 whole weeks which is when she decided to not finish the entire food in a resteraunt though she still eats more food than she can pay making her end up working to pay for the food many times in nearly every resteraunt she visits. Amazing enough, Hanabira's weight doesn't increase one bit which may be because of her Eraser Magic by erasing the fat that increases her weight. Though her dark personality is gone, Hanabira still shows some signs of her former self mainly by doing her habit of pointing her finger at her hand like a gun but that only occurs if she fights which is why she avoids violence and fights because she fears that fighting might bring back her dark personality if she experiences the things her former self enjoyed. Magic And Abilities 'Eraser Magic '(消しゴムの魔法,'' Keshigomu no Mahō''): A Caster Type Magic which was created by Hanabira's former self and the Magic that erased most of her negative emotions accidentally. This Magic has great defensive properties being capable of erasing nearly any attack from existence and return it by will however Hanabira cannot erase humans and animals from existence or their emotions like she did to herself, yet she can erase their equipment including their clothes. Hanabira also can't erase the Magic of a Mage because the Magic is also a part of the Mage which is why she can't erase the Magic but only the spells casted by the Magic. *Levitation: By erasing the gravity around her and keeping the oxygen, Hanabira can levitate as high as she wants but she can't move around the sky freely because it is only one area where she can levitate in and others can also levitate by stepping in the same spot where she erased the gravity. She can later come back down by bringing back the gravity she erased. *'Limiter Off '(リミッターオフ, Rimittāofu): By erasing the limiters that would usually restrain her from going over her limits, Hanabira's physical skills greatly enhance but with the side effect of her muscles being in extreme pain yet because of her emotion of pain being erased she won't feel the pain which isn't very good because she will not know that her life is in danger and if she won't rest for a whole day her entire muscles can rip themselves a part with lethal results. *'''Invisibility: By erasing her apearance from others eyesight, Hanabira can make herself invisible but only to the people she erased her presence from. It should be noted that this shouldn't be confused with turning a person blind because she is the only invisible meaning she erased her presence from others. As mentioned before Hanabira can still be seen by people who she didn't erase her presence from. *'Choke On This '(この上にチョーク, Kono-jō Ni Chōku): The only known Eraser Magic spell that can is used for offense. Hanabira erases the oxygen around her enemy making them suffocate because of the lack of oxygen around him/her, yet if the person gets out of the radius that the oxygen has been erased from he/she can regain breathing again that is if Hanabira doesn't increase the radius of the erased oxygen though it may be closer to her. Even though this spell can be used to kill the enemy, Hanabira only uses it to make her enemy fall unconscious and then restores the erased oxygen back. Push Magic '(魔法を押す, ''Mahō O Osu): The second Caster Type Magic that Hanabira's former self created but has more offensive properties than then defensive. As the name implies this Magic allows Hanabira to push anything she wants to through direct contact or increase the strength of an attack that is meant to hit the enemy back. Hanabira can push things to the opposite direction that they came from by simply touching Hanabira. Also, Hanabira can even push away pain be it physical, mental or even a disease Hanabira can push all these things away but if it is a wound she can push away the pain but not the wound itself. *'Push '(プッシュ, Pusshu): A simple spell that activates the Magic's standard ability which is pushing anything back from Hanabira by contact. Though Hanabira has shown her capability of pushing the air itself to create an air projectile that has a strong impact. *'Every Angle '(あらゆる角度, Arayuru Kakudo): By pushing the air around her enemy, Hanabira can cause many air impact from every single angle of her enemy. Though it may apear simple it isn't because Hanabira needs to push the air from all the sides of her enemy that means left, right, front, back and even above then she is able of sending all of the numerous air impacts. '''Keen Intellect: Despite her childish behavior, Hanabira still has the same intelligence she had before her former self accidentaly erased her negative feelings, that is proven because of her vast knowledge of the magic world and magic itself as well as having enough knowledge about magic itself that she was able of creating her own magic. *'Expert Tactican & Strategist': Along with her great intelligence and avoiding any violent, Hanabira developed great tactical and strategist skills mostly for escaping nearly impossible situations by measuring the odds of the situation. If she tries to win a fight, which she rarely does, she will try to observe every small detail in her enemy to know how to counter her enemy. Master Hand To Hand Combatant: Hanabira is an excellent fighter despite not having much physical strength and avoiding any violent situations. Her main fighting capabilities are kicks because of her great speed her kicks have more strength and speed than average kicks. Hanabira is capable of breaking a solid brick wall with a simple kick. A barrage of kicks from Hanabira can actually break a part a strong metal door after several hits. Immense Speed & Agility: Hanabira has remarkable speed, reflexes, agility and stamina as her legs are stronger than her upper body she can run very fast as well as jump to extreme heights. Hanabira claims that her record is running for 8 hours stright without resting though she doesn't have a watch so if it is either true or not isn't clear but she has proven being capable of running for an extreme amount of time without resting though it is a possibility that she had pushed away or erased the feeling of being tired using Push or Eraser Magic. Her reflexes can be considered inhuman because of her capability of dodging incredibly fast attacks and a barrage of attacks too without getting a single scratch. Immense Magical Power: For being at S-Class level of strength, Hanabira posses an enormous amount of magical power that is also proven when she fully releases her magical power she creates a large crater at the ground where she stands. Trivia *Hanabira's apearance is based on Najimi Ajimu from Medaka Box only without the large screws stuck on her body. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic